1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lead line structure and a display panel having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel of a liquid crystal display is constituted by a pixel array substrate, a color filter array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates. In the pixel array substrate, lead lines are disposed in a non-display region, so as to electrically connect a pixel array and a driving chip. The lead lines disposed between the pixel array and the driving chip are arranged in a fan-out manner corresponding to a contact point of the driving chip.
As slim border display panels develop, more and more researches are directed to the reduction of the dimensions of fan-out type lead line structures. In consideration of fabrication limit and unwanted short circuit between two adjacent lead lines, adjacent lead lines in the fan-out lead line structures are respectively formed in two metal layers according to the related art. Nonetheless, in said fan-out lead line structures, the lead lines in the upper metal layer are apt to be damaged by external forces in comparison with the lead lines in the lower metal layer during fabrication of the display panel. This is unfavorable to the yield of the display panel.